


Steering the Bull

by FlitShadowflame



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13696.html?thread=53080960#t53080960">kink meme prompt</a>, paraphrased:</p><p>Bratty bottom Dorian tries going all doe-eyed and submissive on Bull.  The Qunari ends up tripping over himself to give Dorian whatever he wants, all while still thinking he's the one in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steering the Bull

Once upon a time, Dorian had actually been pretty good at taking orders. He was respectful, polite, and as clever and sweet a child as any Tevinter parent could ask for. He kept up appearances without protest.

Then he discovered boys. Bad boys, no less.

His parents professed to barely recognize him when he returned from the Circle. Smart as ever, his silver tongue had been honed to razor-sharpness, his sweetness had become a fledgling sensual charm, and his respectfulness had vanished into snark and sarcasm. They tried the usual tricks of discipline that had always made him suitably pentitent before: a minor beating or three, the revocation of privileges, freezing his accounts...

Dorian _laughed_ when he was hit, snuck out when he was grounded, and stole when they denied him funds.

So they gave in, deciding to choose their battles. Perhaps Dorian would see sense on the major issues, if he had his freedom in some small matters. When he refused to marry, they were prepared for defiance. They locked him up tightly, kept in quarters usually reserved for recalcitrant slaves. They used their foul blood magic (or tried to, at least).

They were stunned, appalled, when he fled the country, ran to the barbaric south and joined some upstart religio-political cult.

Dorian wondered how they would feel to know who gave him orders and punishments _now_. The Iron Bull was a fantastic lay, and Dorian didn't mind the little games the Qunari favored, but that didn't mean he was any more obedient for his lover than he'd been for his parents. After all, the Bull never punished him with anything Dorian actually disliked.

Just because he didn't feel like running didn't mean he was completely satisfied, of course. The Iron Bull often kept Dorian hard and desperate longer than the mage would like. As enjoyable as the spankings were, he did wish Bull was less inclined to enforce his rules so firmly when the next day held an abundance of mounted travel.

At least Bull had gotten the message, after one of Dorian's rare uses of the watchword, that any kind of obvious sexual noises or acts while camping would not be tolerated. Mostly, they kept to blowjobs when tents were their only shelter.

Still. Dorian was annoyed with his own lack of input and control of Bull's games. The Qunari had made it abundantly clear from the beginning that he was in charge, always. It grated. Dorian was a powerful, proud mage, unaccustomed to submission, uneasy when he had no leverage.

He started fighting harder, and was immediately stymied when it resulted only in longer periods of denial, more bondage, more spankings. Too much backtalk meant a gag; if he glared enough Bull would blindfold him.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy himself. Far from it, really. But his pride was smarting, and it got worse the longer he spent subjected to the Bull's whims.

A conversation with the man himself gave him an idea to tip the scales. In explaining how he'd gotten so far from the Qun while he was still considered such a useful agent, Bull had laughed and said, "Give people what they want, and they stop looking for the shit they don't want. A Qunari who performs his role well can get away with a hell of a lot that a mouthy, rebellious Viddathari can't."

Dorian wanted to see if the same principle would prove true in their private dynamic, but he also didn't want to alert the ex-spy that he was plotting something. So he kept up his fussing and whining until one day had been so long and so exhausting that he hadn't the strength to push back, nor the energy to make any complicated choices or clever remarks. He sat quietly through their shared meal, answering in monosyllables, and when they returned to Bull's room he knelt as soon as the door was closed, rather than wait for the order.

He heard the Bull's sharp intake of breath and he suddenly felt a great deal less tired.

"You alright, beautiful?" Bull asked, stroking Dorian's hair. He paused to take his harness off and sit at the edge of the bed, cup Dorian's face in one massive hand.

"Mmm," Dorian murmured, nuzzling into the touch. He clasped his hands behind his back, so used to having them tied there that the motion was not a conscious one anymore. "Please," he said, settling his head on Bull's right thigh, then shuffling nearer to nose the bulge in Bull's trousers.

"You want to suck me, sweetling?" Bull asked, and Dorian knew he was doing something right, because he rarely received so many pet names without Bull's cock buried inside him somewhere.

"Yes, please," Dorian answered softly, with a little sigh of contentment.

Bull couldn't open his pants fast enough; he snapped the laces and Dorian was sure the seam of the waistband made a tearing sound. Dorian swallowed him down at once, but kept his ministrations fairly light. Normally they both rushed this part, but Dorian enjoyed using his mouth, always had. He worked slowly, methodically, showing off every trick he'd ever been taught and a few he'd made up all on his own.

Bull was warm clay in his hands, moaning and melting to reform at Dorian's direction. It was intoxicating to watch, the huge Qunari humbled by a mage's lips.

"Dorian - kadan - " Bull moaned, stroking Dorian's hair, tugging gently just as Dorian liked, not seizing his skull to fuck his mouth as sometimes happened when the Bull got impatient.

Dorian toyed with Bull, gentling his touch further to back him down from the edge, before raising him up again. He didn't quite dare to do it more than once, and anyway his jaw was tiring. So he sucked firmly until he could swallow Bull's whole load, taking more care than usual not to spill any.

"That was hot," Bull rumbled, dragging Dorian up into his lap. "How shall we take care of this, kadan?" he asked, palming Dorian's crotch.

 _That_ was new. Bull rarely asked questions of that sort, earnestly seeking input. Dorian was completely unprepared for this, but he made a valiant attempt, rocking into Bull's hand eagerly. "You - ah! - like this, but more...naked," he gasped out, fumbling with the buckles of his armor. With Bull's help, he was stripped in hardly a moment, cradled to the Qunari's chest and held with care and fondness as one giant, mutilated hand brought him off.

Bull licked his palm clean after, before settling Dorian on the mattress and undressing himself further. "Dunno what's gotten into you, sweet, but I like it," he said, once he was cuddling Dorian again.

+

Once he had a taste of how obliging the Iron Bull got when his dominance remained unchallenged, Dorian started pushing further. He refused to defer in public, of course, not for any macho grandstanding at least, but when they were alone - or even if it was just them and the Chargers, who Dorian regarded as Bull's gaggle of adopted children and therefore "family," not "public" - Dorian experimented. He smiled more, gave Bull what he asked for without snarky remarks, and permitted a degree of physical affection that would probably get them stoned in Tevinter.

The funny part, to Dorian anyway, was just what sorts of things Bull most liked to see from him. Sex acts were all roundly approved, of course, but Dorian sitting in the Bull's lap, in front of the Chargers, without being asked - that got him an evening of energetic fucking and enthusiastic praise. Though Bull was initially touchy about his brace, if Dorian helped him out of it after a long day, he could expect sweet kisses and a very obliging Bull. Should he warm his hands with magic and massage out lingering knots, Bull would purr like a giant housecat and finger Dorian to orgasm before gentling him into riding the Bull's cock. Then Bull would praise him and promise him anything he liked for the morning, starting with breakfast in bed if he was interested.

Within a month, Dorian had to actually ask for a spanking, it had been that long since Bull deemed him bratty enough to earn one. The request made Bull's face light up, and he took his time, having Dorian thank him for each stroke before begging for another.

It turned them both on so much that Dorian came just from rutting against Bull's leg, and Bull finished as Dorian's stomach, slicked with sweat and come, rubbed against his cockhead for the umpteenth time.

That was when Dorian was certain he'd gotten to the Iron Bull. The Qunari hardly ever orgasmed unless he was inside Dorian, who privately believed a difference in sensitivity was to blame. To have Bull shoot off like a youth, just from spanking Dorian over his knee, had to be a sign of the changing dynamic.

Though Dorian held the memory of that evening very close, he was sure it was supplanted as Bull's favorite. That title had to belong to their first First Day celebration as a couple.

In theory, they traded off fetching each other drinks, but mostly Dorian was the one getting them, given that he was using the Bull's lap as a seat.

Skyhold was immaculately decorated, but Dorian hadn't left the tavern to get a better look than the windows could provide. He was too busy driving Bull insane, squirming in his lap, stroking his face and horns, tugging him in for kisses and helping him cheat at cards against Varric.

After more than two hours of this behavior, Bull caught Dorian in a tight embrace and leaned in close to murmur in Dorian's ear, "Keep teasing me and I will fuck you right on this table while the whole tavern watches, Kadan."

Somehow, Dorian's indignant protest came out as a soft, desperate moan.

"You naughty little slut," Bull said fondly. "You know your word?"

"Mhm. Katoh. _Please_ , Bull - "

"Should I sweep the cards away and throw you down for a quick fuck, pet? Let you stare at Varric while I pound you into the table, give him something fun for his next novel? Or do you want to go back to our room now? ... _Or_ ," he mused, very thoughtful all of the sudden. "I could finger you while you squirm, see if you can keep your pretty face under control even when you come."

"Y-yes, please, Bull, Maker, please - " Dorian begged, even as the Bull opened his trousers and smalls.

As was his usual wont, Bull sat with his back to a wall. With the table obscuring most of the activity and a rowdy bunch of drunk Chargers on either side, Dorian had little concern for being caught with his pants down. Most of the Chargers knew better than to look at the Chief's lap when Dorian was sitting in it.

Still, very little would stop him from being _heard_. Dorian had always been responsive, but with the Iron Bull's encouragement, he'd gotten downright loud. Could he keep his cries soft enough for the tavern's noise to mask them? Maybe.

If Bull went easy on him...which didn't seem likely, since he was already teasing Dorian's hole with a wet finger. Not lubricated - water only, which made for a rough start Dorian really shouldn't have enjoyed so much.

But it was _Bull's_ finger, Bull's breath at his ear as he looked over Dorian's shoulders at "their" cards, which Dorian had been holding since he'd finished his latest drink.

"Come on, Sparkler, are you in or not?" Varric called out. Sera sniggered. Krem raised a knowing eyebrow. His bid must have been called for more than once.

"Hmm. Not this round, no," Dorian said after staring unseeingly at the cards for a full minute. He couldn't have said what he held, much less its value, not with Bull inside him, pumping his finger slow and gentle to start, warming Dorian up.

It might have been better to have the game to hide behind, but not if Dorian couldn't even pretend to understand what was going on.

He fidgeted with his empty tankard instead, breath hitching at every subtle shift of Bull's finger. He watched the hand play out, Sera crowing with glee as she scooped the ante to her breasts and clung to it like a mother cradling her infant child. Distressing.

But none of it made any lasting impression on Dorian. He fiddled with his rings, double-checking their old enchantments, trying to keep his mind off - 

"Hnn," he whined, straining to get the noise under control. Varric glanced at him but returned to shuffling a moment later.

"That's it, baby, let go," Bull purred. "Cream your pretty smalls for me."

Dorian bit his lip hard, grunting with pain as Bull pushed a second finger into him. Bull knew just where to touch to light his brain up in sparks, blinding him to anything else; within moments Dorian was arching his spine with a breathless gasp.

"Good boy," Bull crooned, licking the shell of Dorian's ear. "Now come for me, baby, you can do it."

To Dorian's surprise, this actually worked. He whined softly and spilled in his smalls, flushing red and trembling as his arousal faded.

Bull sank his teeth into Dorian's neck and worried at the skin until he was certain it would make a massive lovebite later.

Varric was staring openly, Krem pretended to study his cards, and Sera had her hands over her ears and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Maker, Tiny, no need to mark your territory," Varric joked when Dorian slowly opened his eyes. "I don't think anyone's likely to forget he's yours, the way you two carry on these days."

Dorian was near-boneless, leaning against the Iron Bull and nosing his neck, otherwise still and placid.

"Mine," Bull said happily, his hands busily fixing Dorian's trousers. He paused when Dorian said nothing, and gently squeezed Dorian's softening cock through the soaked cloth.

Dorian _squeaked_ out a high-pitched, "Yours!" that made Krem and Varric laugh, and Sera uncover her ears to find out if they were done.

"Take your orchid to bed, Chief," Krem said, still grinning. "Before Cabot throws you out for lewd behavior... _again_."

"What? He's done it before?" Varric asked, intrigued. "Tell me, c'mon Krem, I'll waive...half of what you currently owe me."

"No one is making money off of my exploits," Dorian protested tiredly. "Unless that person is me, or gives me at least half the proceeds," he amended when Varric and Krem both pouted.

"You wanna go, babe?" Bull asked, petting Dorian soothingly. Before Dorian's change in attitude, he'd had to be the one to speak up whenever he wanted something. It had proven terribly frustrating for him (for them both, really) because Tevinter lovers had trained Dorian out of asking for a scrap more than he was given, whether he used his body or his words to beg.

Now, Bull checked with Dorian frequently instead of expecting the Altus to speak. As as result, Dorian found it easier to request the things he wanted.

Like now: "Mhm. Carry me to bed, Amatus?" Dorian smiled up at him, eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'll take care of your knee after, of course."

Bull lifted Dorian in his arms without needing to hear the whole of Dorian's offer. To the raucous encouragement of the Chargers, he carried Dorian out the tavern door, ducking to spare his horns.

**Author's Note:**

> steer (v) - to control the course of; to set and hold to (a course)  
> steer (n) - an ox less than four years old; a male bovine (esp. domestic ox) castrated prior to sexual maturity
> 
> Much like the Iron Bull, I fucking love puns.


End file.
